Drunk on you
by bkuebird
Summary: "Umi! Q-Quit it, what a-are you doing!" Eri shrieked in shock as the blue-haired girl got even closer, a predatory look in her eyes. "Come on Eri-chan, kiss Umi " the bluenette chimed, licking her lips. "I think you're drunk, Umi... drunk on chocolate?" Eri thought out loud, frozen to the spot.  "Nope," Umi giggled, "drunk on you." An EriUmi fic, please enjoy!


A/N: Hey, this is Chiharu and this is my first fic on ff net ! And it shall be a love live fic, the music is great, their voices are lovely and all the characters are just so amazing! This fic is based on a less popular ship, Eri x Umi! I watched some old pvs and saw some fanart and i couldn't help but fall in love with this pairing! Eri and Nozomi have a lot of good chemistry though, maybe i'll write a fic of them soon too? Please enjoy this fic and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own love live or any of it's characters. Also, the image used is credited to yukiiti on twitter, she's a wonderful artist do check her out!

The sun shone brightly, beating down harshly on the nine girls that were currently practicing atop their school's rooftop. They moved in sync, following the beat of Umi's counts, striving to improve themselves. After another hour, they stopped for a short well-deserved break.

"Aah, it's so hot out today!" Honoka, the leader of muse, exclaimed.

"It really is nya~!" Rin, the athletic girl with cat-like behaviour agreed.

"Tch, you bunch of weaklings, idols should be able to withstand this kind of heat!" Nico proclaimed even though her shirt was soaked with sweat.

"But Nicochi, you're sweating the most out of all of us!" Nozomi teased.

"Shut up!"

Maki could only roll her eyes, sighing at her seniors' silly antics. The nine members of muse sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company till Nozomi broke the silence.

"Ne, everyone... what are you guys gonna do for next week?" she asked. "Hm? What's happening next week?" Honoka questioned, confused.

"Hmmm..." everyone thought for a moment.

"Oh! Is it someone's birthday?"

"Or the day where the rice shop is having a one for one?"

"The shopping sale?!"

"Nooo! How can you all not know? It's Saint Valentine's day!" Nozomi yelled.

"... So?" Maki asked, not bothered by it.

"It's just valentine's! Everyone will be giving each other chocolates!" Honoka grinned, anticipating all the sweet chocolate she would recieve from her friends.

Nozomi signed, shaking her head. "I was talking about the romance part of Valentine's," she waggled her eyebrows "Does anyone have someone special they want to give a gift to?" she teased.

Instantly, faces turned red and eyes averted, and silence collapsed around them. Eri and Umi eyes both averted and met each others, their heartbeats sped up and a noticable blush coated their cheeks.

"L-Let's get back to practice!" Umi suggested nervously, desperately trying to avoid the topic.

Everyone else nodded in agreement except for Nozomi who let out a pout and a 'Aww no fun'.

14th Febuary, Valentine's day

Okay, this place looks all clear too. With another brief look to scan the area around the school gate, Sonoda Umi dashed towards the gate. Just as she was about to leave the school, a loud voice rang out, "Wait, Umi!"

Umi had came to school filled with confidence, prepared to present her friends with chocolates. But the second she laid her eyes on a certain blonde-haired beauty, her confidence crumbled and she made sure to avoid the blonde the whole day. She wasn't sure when she had begun to develop feelings for the quarter russian, perhaps it was because she was always so cool and charming or how she seemed to be the perfect student or the time when she had saved Umi from the clutches of screaming fans?

Regardless, she wasn't ready to meet the blonde, let alone on a day as shameful as Valentine's day.

Ayase Eri was troubled, extremely troubled on Valentine's day no less. How exactly are you suppose to remain optimistic when your own crush is ignoring you, especially on a day dedicated to love?

She had tried to meet the blue-haired archer multiple times during the day however to no avail, it seemed as if she was purposely being avoided. She wasn't sure when this crush started but she was confident about her feelings for the bluenette. When she confronted Nozomi and Nico about this, they surprisingly enough did not tease her and instead gave her quite helpful advice. She was totally prepared to charm the archer, who unfortunately could not be found.

Just as she was about to give up, she spotted a flash of blue running towards the school gate, Eri immediately called out to her and ran after her blue-haired crush.

Umi stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Eri and turned around, almost instantly regretting it as the sight of the blonde caused her to freeze up and butterflies to dance in her stomach.

She was prepared to make a run for it when Eri grasped her hand tightly, panting. "Umi... " she gasped for air, "I need to talk to you."

Umi could do nothing but surrender and nodded her head slightly, "S-Sure, Eri what is it?" By now, she had given up all hopes of ever being able to confess her feelings to Eri.

Eri, who had regained her composure, answered, "Let's go somewhere more private, my house? Is that okay with you?" Umi nodded but as Eri was about to walk towards her house, she noticed that Umi stayed rooted to the spot. "Hmm, is something wrong, Umi?"

Startled, the bluenette replied, "N-No! It's just..." her cheeks flushed red, " Can you let go of my hand? It's embarassing..." Eri who hadn't noticed, nodded robotically, and released her hand, cheeks dusted in a shade of pink.

Both girls remained relatively quiet as they walked to Eri's house, Eri fished her keys out her pocket and let Umi and herself in.

"It's just you and me so relax." Eri smiled when she noticed how stiff and nervous her junior looked. "My parents are out for dinner and Arisa is at Yukiho's place." she explained.

Despite what Eri said, Umi found herself unable to relax. Maybe it was because she was at her crush's house? Part of her mind was screaming as she followed Eri upstairs to said blonde's room.

Eri took a deep breath,_ don't screw this up don't screw this up_ as she flung open the door to her room, she announced "Welcome to my roo-kyah!" before slipping on a random sock lying on the ground and landing face flat on the floor. "Eri!" Umi exclaimed, shocked. She immediately bent down and helped Eri up and brought her to her bed.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Eri replied, laughing nervously. _So much for that cool aura Nico said I have._ Umi sat down next to her, looking at Eri to check if she had any visible injury. She couldn't help but think that Eri made a really cute sound when she fell though.

"Oh yes!" Eri suddenly remembered, she reached for her bag that was lying on the floor and searched through it, eventually she pulled out a heart-shaped box wrapped in a pretty pink ribbon and handed it to Umi, "Happy Valentine's day." she smiled, cheeks slightly red.

Umi's whole face flushed red in response and her mind spun. As she accepted the chocolate, she dug through her own bag to find the box of chocolates. After finding the box of chocolates, she handed it to Eri with a bashful smile. "Happy Birth-I m-mean Valentine's day!" Umi stuttered, _real smooth way to impress her, Umi_ , she looked away embarassed. Eri couldn't help but laugh at Umi's words, much to the chargin of the archer.

Eri took the box of chocolates from Umi with a big smile. "Ah, why don't we try the chocolates? The chocolates I gave you were something my dad bought from overseas." Eri suggested.

Umi, intrigued, decided to open the box and popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth. She enjoyed the bittersweet taste of the chocolate but realised that something tasted odd about it. She didn't say anything to Eri as the blonde was busy enjoying the chocolates Umi gave her.

After a while of idle chatting, Umi felt her face and body flush and her mind spin. Eri noticed this and asked, "Umi, are you okay? You look a little red..."

Before the blonde could register what was happening, Umi had shifted closer and pecked her on the lips. Eri was stunned, she leaped backwards, flustered.

"Awwwh, why didn't you kiss me back Eri-chan?" Umi pouted, her eyes clouded and cheeks flushed. _Chan_?! Eri moved further back on her bed, worried about what would happen next. Umi giggled uncharacteristically and leaned in closer, looking like she was about to dive in for another kiss. And she did.

Eri flinched and ducked to the side, Umi missed and kissed her cheek instead. She turned to look at Eri with a sly grin.

"Umi! Q-Quit it, what a-are you doing?!" Eri shrieked in shock as the blue-haired girl got even closer, a predatory look in her eyes. "Come on Eri-chan, kiss Umi~" the bluenette chimed, licking her lips. "I think you're drunk, Umi... drunk on chocolate?" Eri thought out loud, frozen to the spot. "Nope," Umi giggled, "drunk on you."

And just as Umi moved closer to Eri, whom had already given up avoiding Umi's drunken advances, she promptly fell to her side.

Eri, startled, went closer to Umi and shook her gently, only to realise the other girl had passed out. She let out a relieved sigh. _Jeez, Umi._

Soft. Was the first thing that came to Umi's mind as she regained consciousness, she opened her eyes and saw an angel looking at her with a small smile.

_Ahh, an angel. I must have died of embarrassment after handing Eri the chocolates._

"Umi, are you alright?" the angel asked, looking concerned.

_Wow, she even sounds like Eri... Wait, what?!_

Umi realised the angel was indeed actually Eri and that the soft thing she was lying on was Eri's lap, she quickly sat up, only to knock on Eri's head with her own.

The two girls seperated, both clasping a hand over their head. Oww...

Looking at each other, the both of them burst out in laughter. But as the laughter died down, Eri broke the silence with a question. "Hey, Umi do you remember what happened just now?" She asked, looking down at her lap embarassed.

"Just now? Hmm..." Umi replied, thinking hard.

.

.

.

"AHHHH! I... I-I did s-some.. ind-decent things." she whispered as her memories came back to her.

"W-Well, I wouldn't call them indecent... I didn't really mind the kiss to be honest." Eri said but mumbled out the last part so Umi couldn't hear.

"They were!" Umi shrieked and began to bow in front of Eri, constantly muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I ruined your first kiss! I have forsaken your purity!" and more nonsense like that.

Eri let out a sigh, and cupped Umi's cheek and tilted her head up. With pink-coloured cheeks, she pressed her lips firmly onto Umi's. Before Umi even had the chance to respond, Eri had moved away, looking to the side as she said "Now, we're even."

Umi could only nod dumbly and looked to the side, cheeks red. "Uhm, Eri?"

"Y-Yes, Umi?"

"... Did you like that kiss?"

"..."

"Yeah, I really did." Eri answered, as she looked at Umi.

"I have something to tell you!" both girls said simultaneously.

"You first!" They said simultaneously again. Both of them felt embarassed now, looking straight at each other.

Taking a deep breath, Eri started "I... I really like you, Umi. I'm not sure what it is, but whenever I'm around you, my heart beats faster and I get flustered. I love your beautiful blue hair, your warm amber eyes and the way you get embarassed easily is just insanely cute." Taking another deep breath, she continued, "Sonoda Umi, I love you." She shut her eyes, prepared to get rejected.

However, all she felt was Umi's soft lips against her own. She allowed herself to get immersed in the feeling and kissed back.

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and Umi gasped out, "I-I love you too, E-Eri.. " Though after realising what she had done, she immediately buried her face in the blonde's shoulder, embarrassed.

Eri let out a laugh and petted the bluenette's head. After Umi regained her composure, she looked up at Eri and asked, "But one thing I don't understand is... why did I get drunk and act like that?"

"Good point." Eri reached for a chocolate frkm the box and broke in half, instantly she recognised the aroma as the scent of alcohol. "I knew it! This chocolate had alcohol in it." she said, looking at Umi.

"Oh, now I never want to eat chocolate ever again.." Umi signed, feeling slightly traumatized. Eri pouted, "Whaaat, that's no good. Chocolate is delicious!" (A/N: fyi, Eri loves chocolate! it's official info)

As if a light bulb appeared above her head, Eri got an idea, she took a piece of regular milk chocolate from the box Umi gave her and placed it in her mouth before she tugged on Umi's sleeve.

Umi turned towards her and instantly, before she could comply, Eri had kissed her. She nibbled on the blunette's bottom lip, eliciting a small gasp from the archer. Eri used this as a chance to slide her toungue in, and as their tongues slid against each others, chocolate and saliva were shared.

When they broke apart for air, Umi immediately started yelling at Eri because of how embarassed she felt. Despite this, they repeated their kisses with different types and flavours of chocolates.

"Hey, Umi.. "

"Yeah?"

"I've always had trouble choosing my favorite type of chocolate but I think I know now." Eri admitted.

"What is it then?" Umi asked, intrigued.

"Umi-flavoured."

Safe to say, Umi briefly passed out from embarassment.

_The end_

A/N: And there you go, an EriUmi fic done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
